


You Are My Laughter

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: With every chance I get to hold you in my arms, only adds to that feeling now too.





	You Are My Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> So if this happens to look familiar then you'd be correct. I didn't like the previous version so I thought I'd "remaster" it (if you wanna call it that) and I hope you enjoy!

There she was, standing on the battlefield. The dust storm settling beneath her feet. Her Zanpakuto _“Gamuza”_  , glistening in the sunlight as the steams of spiritual energy dripped off of it. Her spiritual pressure so potent it thicken the air. She was a force to be reckoned with, _she was the former 3rd Espada_.

_This Arrancar..._

_This woman…_

In the past, I would often wonder: _Why her?_

Why did she decide to defect from her course of nature? What did she have to gain from living the life as a permanent outcast? 

That one was always an odd woman, in almost every way I could think of... And some how, I fell in love with her.

A person like me, finding themselves blushing at the cheeks... All for you. 

I bet you'd laugh at it in with the same aura of innocent you'd carry back then. 

It was one of the many things that drew me to you after all. 

You know, sometimes I have to wonder how the two of us came together like this.

How could Ilove something so raw, so foreign, and simply- _so beautiful?_   It was one of the many thoughts I held in my about you, for the longest while you stayed in the 11th division on Kenpachi’s _“supervision”_.

In reality, it was just everyone monitoring your progress like you were some sort of experiment.

Personally, I would have loathed such a life, hate it even… 

Most did not harbor any positive feelings for you, and the few that did were not all the sincere.

Yet, in the midst of all of that-...

No matter what was thrown at you, not matter how many disapproving looks you've gotten, _you found a way to smile at me without fail_. 

Each and every day, I wasn't met with the primal Arrancar. No, I met with the most sincere and honest smile, whenever we walked pass one another. 

Your happiness was infectious, you endured and radiated warmth just like your desert home. _Only this was much kinder, warmer, and softer…_

I found myself envious of that smile of yours, and grew a little bit greedy from it:

That was how we started conversations.  

An hour turned into a day, then a month, and so on. I wouldn’t admit it back then, but I adored with your smile. I was attracted to that warmth you carried everywhere you went. You were innocent like a child and yet remain virtuous like a woman.

_Not even Mayuri could explain that logically._

Really, having conversations with you, grew to be my addition. It was growing more and more obvious even to those around us.

I craved your company.  

I kept craving and craving until I was fed up with myself.  

It wasn't enough to have one moment with you, I wanted to have as many moments with you as you would allow. 

I managed to surprise myself, I haven't felt the way I did about you in a very long time...

Of course, it seemed so simple in practice; I only wanted to be honest and tell you how I felt.

So I told on that late night when we visited the human world,  _“I’m in love with you.”_

You know I rarely show signs of my weaker emotions, but we both knew I was incredibly nervous.

Yet, even after I told you, your arms found their way around me and held on for dear life. 

You said, _that you never ever wanted to let me go_... _And you almost cracked a bone or two_...

After that, well... The story wrote itself don't you think?

Our nights are spent just talking until the moon isn't visible anymore. 

Our days are spent as if nothing's changed from the previous session of deep conversation.

Either way? Every moment with you is precious to me. 

With every chance I get to hold you in my arms, only adds to that feeling now too.

 


End file.
